


five times they kissed, the one time they didn't.

by angelatflightrisk



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jumping to Conclusions, Kisses, Like, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, So many kisses, Teen Angst, bart gets Angry and kon turns into a rom com love interest, bart never finished his milkshake, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatflightrisk/pseuds/angelatflightrisk
Summary: one probably shouldn't like to kiss their best friend quite as much as bart allen likes kissing kon kent.





	five times they kissed, the one time they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey tobi when are u gonna stop writing lame one-shots and finish your actual proje--"
> 
> ONE DAY  
> I PROMISE
> 
> anyway have this lame pointless bartkon fluff i found in my drafts and spruced up. the world,,,,, needs more bartkon

The first time is a joke. A dare. It’s Kon’s turn, he picks dare, and Cassie dares him to kiss the cutest boy in the circle. The expected whistles go up, Bart grins, takes a sip of his soda. It’s going to be Tim, obviously. Kon and Tim, obviously. He doesn’t give it a second thought, at least not before someone’s gently tapping on his jaw, making him put the soda down in favor of seeing whoever it was and why. The motive quickly dies when Kon’s mouth lands on his own. Those cheers go up, but Bart’s so surprised that all he can do is blush, before he closes his eyes and follows along as best he can. It’s his first kiss.

 

The second time is an impulse. Following the heat of a nasty fight, of a struggle that they almost didn’t win, a battle that Bart is shocked they came out of relatively unscathed. He’s excited, elated, thrilled. Full of energy, absolutely buzzing. He zips around the perimeter of the building-- Once, twice, trying to blow off steam that just refuses to leave his body. On some strange, clumsy, stupid impulse he finds himself crashing into Kon’s arms. Bloodied, goggles cracked, costume torn off his shoulder, hugging his best friend as tight as he can before he crashes their mouths together. It just feels right. Kon doesn’t even falter. Bart can’t explain the fuzziness in his chest.

 

They start kissing a lot, playfully, as jokes.

 

The third time is more like the thirtieth, and it is to shut Bart up. He’s talking about something, babbling, going on and on about some story that’s apparently incredibly interesting, absolutely riveting. But evidently Kon doesn’t agree. He’s midsentence when Kon’s mouth presses pointedly to his, Kon’s fingers tangling in Bart’s hair. Bart quiets instantly, only a small, short whimper leaving his throat at first, out of surprise. And then he stills, letting his hands fall to his sides as he’s kissed. Kon mumbles something as he pulls back, something about how much of a dork Bart is, asking if he ever shuts up. But Bart’s busy thinking about how much he likes kissing Kon, about how that isn’t something you think about a friend.

 

It’s after that that Bart realizes the nature of his feelings, and there’s a definite decrease in the playful kisses after the panic that arouses.

 

There was a time that was almost another on the list. The two stood on the roof of a building, in civvies, the straw of a chocolate milkshake against Bart’s tongue as he stared at the stars. He’d almost forgotten Kon was there, was idly considering if his milkshake ought to have been strawberry, before he felt his friend’s hand on the back of his neck and he looked up.

Kon was looking at him in a sort of way, in a kind of way that was different than he had before. In a way that was  _ intimate _ and soft and… real. A chill shot it’s way down Bart’s spine, a kind of confused anxiety.

The silence drew on too long for Bart and his impatientness, fidgeting in place as Kon just looked at him, “--what?”

“Can I kiss you?”

It was weird. It was a weird thing to ask, a weird thing to say, a weird way to say it, it made Bart feel weird. His friend that he happened to kiss a lot, that he happened to like a hell of a lot more than he should, a friend that he knew for a fact was only playing games with him when he kissed him and they were alone. That friend looking at him with that look in his eyes, that expression that made Bart wanna melt-- that friend asking in such a genuine and dreamy way if he could kiss him.

Bart didn’t quite understand why-- doesn’t quite understand the majority of his feelings-- but it made him see red.

“Why?” The word left his mouth before he could stop it. Kon visibly faltered, and it served to make Bart angrier. Anger. God, he was so mad. He could kill something.

Why was he so  _ mad _ ?

“What?”

“Why do you want to kiss me?”

“Hey,  _ hey _ , Imp, why dontcha--”

“Stop it!” Bart shrugged his friend’s hand away, his hands shaking, vibrating with the unbridled rage in his chest. He wanted to run, more than anything he wanted to run. Run away, far away, never stop running. Kon’s eyes flickered to his hands, moved to take them before he stopped himself.

He should say something. He should explain himself.

“It’s-- it’s really late.”

“Bart--”

“I’ve gotta go home.”

There’s a flash of bright lightning, sparks shooting from his form as he brushes by his friend faster than sound and leaves him alone on top of the building.

  
  


The fourth time is more like the fortieth, and it is terrifying.

 

Bart hadn’t seen him in a while. That’s-- that’s a lie. He’d seen him, of course he had. He just hadn’t talked to him. Much at all, really. Tim knew something was wrong when he asked Bart if he was coming to watch a movie with the two of them that night, and when Bart declined quicker than he should have.

It was officially out of hand when two weeks of careful avoidance went by.

“Bart.”

He startled. He turned around quickly to see who’d caught his wrist, and was met with that blinding blue of his friend’s bright eyes.

Goddamn.

A quick glance around told him the two were alone in the hallway, which meant no good excuses. Goddamn.

The silence dragged on a little too long, Kon’s hand still holding Bart’s wrist.

“Um--” Bart started, a little shakier than intended, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Bart swallowed, fidgeting in place. Restless. What were they doing? Kon searched his face before he spoke, soft, like he thought Bart would bolt if he spoke too loud.

“...You, um… you wanna tell me why my best friend is avoiding me like the plague?”

Right to the point. Fantastic. Bart tensed, visibly, and Kon continued, his grip tightening just a little. Of course, Bart could get away if he wanted to. Kon knew that. The hold wasn’t forceful or rough or anything to keep him there.

  
Just something to let him know he wanted him to stay while the words spilled.

  
“--Listen. If I crossed a line or something the other night, I-- I get it, and I’m sorry. It was fucked up, and I shouldn’t have done it.”

And of course, Kon had only been playing. Of course. He was always playing, the two of them-- always playing. Games and silliness and fun and-- and that was how they liked it.

But here was Bart. Puppyish. Pining. _Obvious_ , to the point where Kon felt the need to apologize just for being himself, just for treating him like his friend.

Bart let his eyes flicker to Kon’s for just a minute, before the anxiety made him look back at his feet, “...What?”

“It was real fucked up to-- you know, make moves on you like that. Out of nowhere. Just-- _bam_. Romancing you up. I’m your friend, you know? And you’re just goofing around, cause that’s what you do, and I’m just goofing with you. I should, you know. Have a little more respect for that. And not throw real deal feelings at you. Even if that’s what’s eatin’ me.”

Dumbstruck was the understatement of the century.

Bart stared at his friend, eyes wide, every part of him completely still, completely numb. Kon looked like he was the one that wanted to run, now, his shoulders tense as he carefully let go of Bart’s hand.

“...I. Practiced that monologue, like. Day and night since I saw you last.”

An attempt at an awkward smile, a half step back.

There was a moment more of the dizzy, struck silence before a sort of squeal left Bart’s throat, a kind of panicked sound as he grabbed the boy’s hand, pulled it back towards him.

“--No! Wait!”

“Wh--”

“You can’t drop a bomb like that and then leave! That’s-- what am I hearing right now?” Blinking, twice, meeting his eyes with his face flushed, “--Am I hallucinating?”

Kon snorted, a beautifully familiar sound, “Uh-- I don’t think so? I hope not, cause then I would have to say all that over again, like. For real, later.”

“You have-- _real deal_ feelings? Like, for me? For real?”

Sue him if his voice came out in a way that could only be described as childish. Kon stared back at him, a sort of fondly exasperated look on his face.

“Who wouldn’t?”

His heart was beating faster than he thought was possible. Like a sugar rush, or the rush from running around the world before breakfast, but so much better.

“That’s a really happy coincidence.”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Kon didn't bother with an answer, simply pulled him close by his waist and let him melt.

  
  


Bart has lost track by the fifth time, and he couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, what you want to see, request stuff, draw me things, WHATEVER JUST TALK TO ME my tumblr is
> 
> https://crashtacular.tumblr.com/
> 
> i love comments!!! i live for them!!! i check for them everyday please comment!


End file.
